reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Strawberry
Vernon Farley (sheriff) Hector Barlow Norman L. Hobbs Maddy |image2 = Strawberrymap.jpg }} Strawberry is a settlement in Red Dead Redemption 2 in the Big Valley region of the West Elizabeth territory. Background It serves as the capital of the Big Valley region. It is found roughly south-central in the region, southeast of Mount Shann. Although the city was founded as a small logging town, it has grown in recent years and displays sluices and other equipment often associated with small gold mining operations. Nonetheless, its mayor wishes to transform it into a resort town. Story Events Horseshoe Overlook chapter During the mission "Blessed are the Meek?", Arthur is tasked by Dutch van der Linde to break Micah Bell out of Strawberry's jail. Arthur finds a winch nearby and attaches its hook to the bars on Micah's cell. After pulling the window from its frame, Arthur helps Micah out through the hole in the wall and the two begin a massacre in the town. Lawmen and deputies are killed left and right as the two make their way to the exit. Once most of the region's officers are dead, Arthur and Micah quickly mount their horses and make their escape. Beecher's Hope chapter In the mission "American Venom", John Marston, Sadie Adler and Charles Smith hunt and find Micah's former associate, Cleet, in Strawberry. In order to find Micah's location, John drags Cleet to the gallows behind Strawberry's jail. Sadie grabs him and holds him still while John ties the noose around Cleet's neck. By grabbing the lever that would execute Cleet, John threatens him to give them the information they want. Once Cleet has informed them that Micah is on Mount Hagen, the player can then kill or spare Cleet. However, if they decide to spare him, Sadie shoots him in the head with her revolver anyway, killing him instantly. Amenities *A butcher found near the welcome sign in the South-side of the town. *A general store which can be found at the center of the settlement. *Newspaper seller, on the opposite side of the post office. *A post office which can be found on the eastern side of town. *Stables; these are not technically in town, but can be found due south. *A Five Finger Fillet table found near the stagecoach. *Sheriff's Office, found next to the hotel. *Stagecoach: southwest near the western road leading out of town. *A hotel which can be found on the northwestern side of town. Notes *At the top of the hotel's stairwell is a table, upon which is the Cigarette Card for Elsie Rose. *Around the back of the Trackers Hotel is a staircase. At the top is the Cigarette Card for the Elephant Carriage. *When robbing the General Store, Valerian Root can be found in the basement. *Going to the back of the house to the southeast will net the Cigarette Card for the Coastal Redwood. It is on the table, but can only be acquired after accepting the mission "Smoking and Other Hobbies". *The Five Finger Filet game can be played east of the Stagecoach. *Far to the northeast, across the trail leading up to Mount Shann, can be found Lenora View Cabin. Trivia *Strawberry does not have a saloon. However, the General Store owner runs an illegal moonshine business in the basement which the player can rob. *A Random Event can occur where a lost New Yorker near the roads of Strawberry will ask for directions to Strawberry. If Arthur helps the stranger, he will reveal insight into the town and the mayor, saying that he advertises it as a resort town and has delusions about it. The stranger then claims there's something fishy about the mayor. *There are more than a half-dozen cities, towns, unincorporated communities, and ghost towns west of the Mississippi River that go by the name of Strawberry, including three in California. Of these, the real-life town that most resembles that in the game is Strawberry, El Dorado County, California. It was founded in the foothills of the Sierra Nevada mountain range after the California Gold Rush and succeeded in becoming a popular resort town by the latter half of the nineteenth century. *In the 1965-1969 Western television series The Big Valley, protagonist Heath Barkley (played by Lee Majors, who coincidentally voiced "Big" Mitch Baker in the 2002 Rockstar Games video game [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto:_Vice_City Grand Theft Auto: Vice City]) was originally from a California mining town called Strawberry. *Strawberry is the only major settlement in all of Red Dead Redemption 2 to not be connected directly to the Lanik Electric Company power lines, which cross the entire map and connect to every other major settlement, even in New Austin. Instead, the town's power is likely provided by the turning waterfall in the center of town. However, telephone poles ready for shipping can be seen at nearby Riggs Station, suggesting that the power lines may soon connect to Strawberry. Gallery Strawberry screenshot - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Arthur Morgan and Micah Bell running from the law following Bell's escape from jail in Strawberry. Strawberry screenshot 2 - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|The Trackers Hotel in Strawberry. Strawberry Logo - Red Dead Redemption 2.png|Strawberry logo as seen on Rockstar's website. RDR2-Strawberry-West.jpg|From the West side of Strawberry looking East|link=https://i.redd.it/pnl2h5yqkk921.jpg Navigation de:Strawberry it:Strawberry Category:Redemption II Locations Category:Settlements Category:West Elizabeth